A Urchin In the Sea
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: Set after the finale of the show, A romantic One-shot about how Zuko in the middle of the Night wakes up Mai and decides to take her to see something that made him think of her. Rated T, Zuko/Mai (I do not own Avatar: The last airbender, I just love the show!) Enjoy!


**Hello and thanks to everyone is who reading this! Just want to point out (as you guys probably already know) that this is probably the best show Nick has ever had and It is truely one of my favorite anime's ever so I just had to write one! **

***and Especially if your like me you've got to love sexy new hero Zuko;) (I mean come on admit it! he's pretty hot for someone who's not even real) *cough* _anyways_ please enjoy the story!*  
**

* * *

**~ A Urchin in the Sea ~ **

"Zuko where are you taking me?" Mai questioned the new Fire Lord, frowning a bit when Zuko did not answer her and just continued to pull her down the now empty street. The moon shining down brightly on them as they walked towards what seemed to Mai no where.

"Zuko? Come on Zuko at least give me a reason why you decided to wake me up in the middle of the night!" Mai said getting frustrated at her boyfriends unwillingness to tell her, well anything at the moment.

"It's a surprise, you'll see when we get there." Zuko said as he turned around to look at his skeptical looking girlfriend with a grin.

_Huh, whatever it is I hope its worth me waking up for._ Mai thought to herself. As she continued to let Zuko lead her into the night.

15 minutes later...

"You wanted to show me the beach?" Mai said as she looked around the deserted beach then back at Zuko who was smiling at her.

"Uh not quite. Come over here" Zuko said as he grabbed Mai's hand and dragged her to the tide pools.

"See look here, it looks like a heart" Zuko said as he pointed down at the water to a strangely red urchin that to Mai's surprise actually did look like a heart.

"Wow Zuko this is amazing where did you find it!?" Mai said excitedly breaking her usually non-emotional shell that she kept up most of the time, surprising Zuko by her sudden outburst. As she then reached into the tide pool and gently poked at the red heart shaped urchin and smiled. She had always loved the sea, it had been the place that she would actually go a lot when she was little, when she needed to think. Though like most things in her personal life, Mai preferred to not share her feelings about things such as her past.

"You never told me that you liked ocean things so much." Zuko said as he looked over at Mai and smiled as he saw her blush and continue to look down. Zuko really did love it when Mai would have moments where she would actually show him her emotional side, in fact he often wish that she would do it more.

"Yes actually I really do." Mai said honestly though only loud enough so that Zuko could hear. As she looked up qucikly to see what his reaction would be to her actually being upfront on how she felt.

Zuko then looked down at Mai, totally shocked. He then saw Mai quickly look away from him, which confused him for a moment before he realized how awkward it must have been for her to share her feelings like she did.

_Damn it, I just ruined it! Now she's all embarrassed! _Zuko thought to himself as he then quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her. As if to reassure her that it was ok for her to share her feelings with him.

"Mai, I really love it when I get to see you smile like that." Zuko said as he looked into Mai's brown eyes. Though being sure that he didn't use the word 'emotional' as he clearly remembered how badly she had taken it the last time when they were on Ember Island.

Mai for once, actually even surprising herself didn't really know what to say. As she started feeling frustrated with the fact that no matter how much she would secretly practice in the mirror back home, she could never think of anything loving to say to Zuko or how to be 'flirty' like Thai lee. Because even when she had practiced it would just sound so awkward and weird.

So Mai decided to just show Zuko how she felt as she then turned and kissed him gently on the lips as she then felt him grin against her lips and wrap his arms even tighter around her. Making her sigh as she ran her hands through his soft hair, as she always loved doing.

The two of them then continued to sit there on the rocks in each others arms, neither of them wanted to break their kiss. As the waves from the ocean continued to crash against each other echoing throughout the night.

* * *

**Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed reading it:) Also please remember to REVIEW, favorite, or follow! Or better yet all three! **


End file.
